The proposed studies involve the synthesis, proof of structure and evaluation as cancer chemotherapeutic agents of a series of N-aminoheterocyclic analogs of adenine, cytosine, and guanine as well as the ribosyl, 2'-deoxyribosyl and arabinosyl derivatives of the analogs.